Yellow Sparks: a Buckin fanfic part 1
by kyleexjohnson
Summary: In the Buckin fanfiction Jonny Buckland expresses his undying love for his best friend, and band mate Chris Martin. Jonny believes his love is one sided...find out what happens between Jonny and Chris in this Buckin fanfic!


Yellow Sparks

a Buckin fanfiction

part 1

[setting: Guy's house]

Jonny:

I looked at Chris smiling, wishing I could be the one who puts the smile on his face. His gorgeous blue eyes sent _shivers_ down my spine, he looked in my direction making my eyes dart to the left, as he was on my my right. I felt my face get hot, I was blushing. I couldn't bare looking into his eyes without wanting to tell him everything I feel. Him and Gwyneth are beautiful together, they're soul mates, God do I wish he were my soul mate. Knowing how much he loves Gwyneth and how much he cares for her makes me happy. If he is happy, I sure as hell am too, as cliche as that may be. Although, I wish I could the one in his arms, the one holding his hand. Chris makes me feels so happy, alive. I loved him so much.

Chris:

As I talked to Guy about our latest album, Mylo Xyloto, I got a surge of excitement throughout my body. _We have the best fans in the_ _world_, and I am forever grateful for them. Without them, we would be no where. Without Guy, Will and Jonny I would be nowhere. Jonny... I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at this moment. I noticed out of my peripheral vision that Jonny was staring in my direction. I looked over and tried to sneak a smile at him, but he looked away quickly. His cheeks turned red and I felt that _butterfly_ effect in my stomach. I wonder what that meant... Maybe he was only embarrassed that I caught him staring... I loved him so much.

[setting: Casey's Irish Pub]

Jonny:

Two and a half hours earlier Chris text me saying, "Jonnypuff! ;) You, Guy, Will and I, Casey's Irish Pub at 7, _See you soon_. ;)" and here I am. It is 6:58 p.m., right on time. As I swung the door open a cool breeze of beer smelling air whirled around me and I walked into the Victorian styled pub. I heard Chris call my name and I looked to my right to see him walking towards me. I started walking over to him and he led me to our booth. A plain black shirt has never looked so good on anyone before. Chris and I sat across from Guy and Will. A spot empty in our booth confused me and then a voice broke my trance, "Phil is late, how typical of him." Guy said, I assumed he noticed the baffled look that sat upon my face. The guys all laughed,

"Oh, right." I mumbled, probably to myself. Chris was laughing at something said, and sooner than I knew the waitress was asking if I wanted anything to drink, "Um, sure, I'll have a scotch." I took my hands off the table and accidentally bumped my hand against Chris's, it didn't phase him. I pondered the thought of our hands intertwined.

Chris:

It was 6:50 p.m. and I was anxious to see Jonny. Guy and I arrived at the pub together, as it was our idea to meet. We decided it might be a good idea to meet as a group. I was eager for all of us to be together as a whole, considering how often we got to hang out. I kept glancing in the direction of the door, hoping to see Jonny's silhouette. It felt as if it has been a hundred years since I checked my phone for a text from Jonny, using the excuse of, "I was just checking the time!" As I slipped my phone of my pocket the bell hanging on the pubs door handle rang. I looked over and I saw him. The look of worry that lied upon Jonny's face forced a smile out of me, "Jonny!" I called out, getting up from the booth. I walked in his direction, my heartbeat escalating. I wanted to hug him tightly and then he met my side, it was too late. The aroma of his cologne had me inhaling a second time, much deeper. I could tell exactly what he was wearing, Clive Christian's 'No. 1', and for $865.00 is was definitely worth it.

As a waitress approached us we all ordered drinks, Jonny and I both got scotch. I couldn't help but grin in slight confusion at Jonny getting scotch, only because he hates it. Jonny made a sudden movement that made my heart skip a beat. It resembled the slow motion action part in a move. His hands slowly fell from the table and our hands touched. Some people say when they first touch it feels like electricity, and that's exactly how it felt. Hell, I'm surprised my hair didn't stand up white. I wondered if it meant anything to him, as it did me.

Once more the woman came back and placed the drinks in front of us asking if we needed anything else, "No thank you," said Guy with a flirty smile on his face. Before Jonny could grab his drink I picked it up and couldn't help myself,

"Why a scotch, Jonnyboy?" I winked at him and set it in his hand. A big grin swept across his face, my fingers slipped from his.

Jonny:

Each of our phones vibrated in sync, "sorry guys, can't make it." we all sighed,

"It's a shame Phil can't make it. Although, I do wonder what he's busy with." Will said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, I guess I should address why Guy and I decided to meet up," Chris sighed, "Gwyn and I-" right when I heard Gwyn's name I jumped out of my seat, making a bee line for the restroom. I couldn't bare to hear what he had to say about her, let alone about the both of them. I could hear Chris coming after me. I shoved my entire body into the bathroom door, and at that moment I felt as if I got the wind knocked out me, "Jonny!" I inhaled deeply, almost too quickly, and spun around. The look in Chris's eyes appeared so innocent, so pure. He slowly walked towards me, pulling me in close. He pulled in for a tight hug and I hugged back tighter than ever. I was not quite sure why, but I found myself crying. I finally let go after what seemed like ten minutes. I gathered a small amount of courage to look into his ice blue eyes and just like that, our lips pressed each other, it felt like _sparks_. _Yellow sparks_.

Chris:

"Well, I guess I should address why Guy and I decided we all should meet up," I sighed, "Gwyn and I-" I was cut off by a sudden motion. Jonny pulled himself out of his seat, appearing as if he were running, in the direction of the restroom. "Excuse me, ladies." I winked at them and got out of my seat. I was speed walking, nearly running, after Jonny. He propelled his body into the door, "Jonny!" I yelled and he whipped his body around. The door slowly closed shut, and it was just the two of us in the restroom. I wanted to ask him why he was in such a daze, but I found my feet moving towards him. God only knows how much I wanted to kiss him right there, but instead...I hugged him. I was such an idiot! Jonny pulled out of the hug and I put my hand on his jawline, I inched towards his face and our lips met, "_Green eyes, you are the one I wanted to find._"

note: _italicized _words a coldplay funnies :-)


End file.
